


And We Walked Off To Look For America

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An analyst says Winchester is unstable, a psychopath, and Kat mutters, He sure didn’t seem like it at the time. // Kat from "Asylum" and Charlie from "Bloody Mary" meet at university, post "The Usual Suspects."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Walked Off To Look For America

They meet by accident, a fluke in time and space. The University of Maryland is a big place, the city of Baltimore even bigger. But by some strange chance, they meet, two girls in a college cafeteria, both staring at a television screen, at the face of the man (the murderer) who saved their lives.

The news reports say that Dean Winchester – wanted for murder in two states, now – is still at large and possibly still in the Baltimore area. Announcers spout diatribes about politics getting in the way of the investigations, letting him slip through the government’s hands again, and Charlie sits dumbfounded as Dean Winchester’s cocky smirk seems to take over the screen.

  
 _Crazy that they lost him again, isn’t it?_ says a voice, and Charlie turns to see a girl – a freshman – sitting beside her. She shrugs and the girl continues to introduce herself. _I’m Kat, from Illinois. What’s your name?_  


  
_Charlie. From Ohio._   


An analyst says Winchester is unstable, a psychopath, and Kat mutters, _He sure didn’t seem like it at the time._  


Charlie whips her head around. _What do you mean by that? Have you met him?_ Finally, someone besides Donna’s little sister who might actually believe her.

Kat seems to feel the same way because she says flat-out, _He and his brother saved me and my piece-of-crap boyfriend from an insane asylum full of ghosts._  


*

Kat and Charlie become practically inseparable in the weeks following their meeting, despite the difference in their ages. Their other friends shake their heads as they watch the two blondes, the girls sitting side by side, murmuring quietly about an inside joke they never deign to explain ( _the Winchesters are innocent, never killed a human being_ ).

*

Christmas break sees them talking back and forth on the phone for hours. Kat’s parents wonder about this mystery boy Charlie she keeps babbling on about ( _My parents think you’re a boy_ ) and Charlie’s mother is just glad that she’s finally found new friends after the tragedies of the year before ( _Donna never even acknowledges me when I get coffee at Starbucks_ ).

*

  
 _I wonder where they are now._ Kat never bothers to say their names; there’s no need.

  
_Probably jail. Or dead. Or Canada._   


  
_I wonder if there are others out there, like them. I wonder if we could do it, too. I know how to hunt. Animals, at least. How much harder could hunting ghosts be?_   


  
_You’re crazy._   


She laughs. _Look who’s talking._  


*

When they come back to school, something is different. No one can pin down precisely what the change is, but it’s there. Kat and Charlie stop hanging out with other people entirely, instead spending their free time poring over ancient books in the university library about old world mythology, ghosts and vampires and werewolves, demons and avenging angels. If anyone asks, it’s research for Charlie’s senior thesis, but she never explains exactly what that thesis is.

They start missing class, and professors wonder why it is that these two smart girls suddenly disappear, why, when they do come to class, they have dark circles under their eyes and dirt under their fingernails and smell faintly of ashes. Their answers are dodgy at best ( _up late studying for another class, a bonfire, midnight Applebee’s run_ ).

*

  
_I think there’s a haunting in Annapolis. Near the Naval Academy._   


  
_No. Absolutely not. We’re both on the verge of failing, Kat. You’ll throw your education away for the sake of a supposed ghost?_   


  
_What can I say? It’s the adventure of a lifetime._   


*

Neither Kat nor Charlie register for fall term. No one is really surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "America" by Simon and Garfunkel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She Took the Midnight Train Going Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370788) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe)




End file.
